The University of Kansas Medical Center is utilizing its academic talents and research experience to form a Comprehensive Cancer Research Center. The project is beginning its second year. The objectives are to improve cancer research, education and care in this geographic area. Specifically, this will be done by achieving the following objectives: 1) improve multidisciplinary efforts in research, patient care and education; 2) expand basic research areas that are weak; 3) expand cancer education activities to include community and private physicians; 4) expand radiation therapy and radiation biology; 5) develop out-reach programs into the surrounding region. The methods of accomplishing the above objectives are: 1) establishment of a strong administrative structure; 2) establishment of coordinated multidisciplinary patient care facilities; 3) obtaining support for weak areas in the cancer program; 4) establishment of a cancer consultive service; 5) establishing a cancer education center, and 5) developing a central registry serving the region.